


Memories of a Storm

by TunnelScreamer



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Dreamfast, F/F, Healing, Rescue, Tavronica week 2021, overcoming differences, spider Tavra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: The gelfling of the resistance find themselves caught in a storm in the dessert. When Onica is swept away, Tavra and Amri need to make a daring rescue. It reminds Tavra of another storm when she had to rescue Onica.
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Memories of a Storm

She could still remember seeing Onica hanging limp in the skimmers mouth. Crystal sands raged all around blocking out the sun. The storm overtook everything. It was as if Tavra had lost her. The sinking hopelessness and the choking fear all hit her at once. The sight paralyzed her. 

It was Amri who snapped her out of it.

Together the gelfling and the spider had the strength and skill to save her. Tavra was lucky that Amri trusted her enough for a spur of the moment, do or die flying lesson. Working as one they carried Onica through the raging storm. 

For Tavra, holding Onica while not actually holding her was as dizzying as the winds. And though Tavra tried to keep a level head, she couldn't help but feel some bitterness at seeing another's arms around her love, doing something she could no longer do. 

Now they had been rescued and Onica lay on the ground barely breathing. Naia sat beside her and placed her hands on her arm, mangled by the storm. She closed her eyes concentrating, working her healing magic. It took Naia half the night to mend her. Half the night that Tavra spent pacing through the skimmer and worrying.

Kylan, who was always so quick to offer comfort with a song or some music, knew to give her space. The first one who spoke to her was Naia, with an assurance that in time Onica would recover. 

Tavra scrambled up the Sifa’s shoulder to watch over her as she rested. The former silverling had never felt so helpless. She sat beside her, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. 

Onica slept wrapped in every spare cloak and blanket on the skimmer. Tavra barely slept at all. And sometime late into the night she saw Onca’s head make the slightest turn. 

“Tavra?” she whispered.

Tavra stepped forward and placed her forelimbs on Onica's neck, leaning against her pulse. The world fell away in a shimmer of light as they were joined in a dreamfast. 

\--- 

Tavra stood up to find herself on a hillside by the sea. Her hair and robes flowed in the wind and the grass brushed against her boots. In the living dream she was herself again.

“It’s you, you're alive!” Onica shouted from behind her. "I was so worried."

"That monster nearly killed you and you're worried about me?" Tavra asked, turning to face her. Tavra wondered if she'd hit her head in the storm. Then she looked back sternly, “how could you do something so risky when you know you don’t have wings?”

“Are you really going to scold me?” Onica replied. “I had to do something, if you hadn't noticed you don't have wings either. You’re not who you were, and I worry. A strong breeze could take you from me.” She stepped closer, near enough for an embrace and waited expecting one. But it didn’t come.

“I didn’t mean that.” Onica said, realizing that her words were carelessly chosen. 

“But you did," Tavra looked up, her gaze was piercing. "I know I’m small, hardly a whisper of who I was, but if I lose you I’d be worse than gone.”

“How do you think I feel? I’ve almost lost you so many times. You've always been so reckless, I don't imagine anything will change that, not even this."

Tavra’s stare softened. "And somehow it's me that's always saving you, even like this." 

There was only so long Tavra could hold out with Onica standing so near and waiting so patiently. The moment she opened her arms, Onica fell into her. They held each other tight then their lips met in a long awaited kiss. It was part memory and part something new in the dreamfast. 

"How did you save me by the way?" Onica asked with her head resting on Tavra’s shoulder.

"It was Amri who saved you, I just showed him how." Tavra said. She laughed softly to herself.

"What?"

"I think he saw some of my memories." Tavra said, with more color in her face than usual. Onica looked confused.

"The storm, it reminded me of the day we met. And then I thought of us at the Seafarers lantern."

"How strange," Onica said. "I could swear I felt you carrying me."

“In a way I did,” Tavra replied. 

The sky suddenly grew dark, a sign that Onica was getting too tired to dreamfast. 

“You need to rest, I’ll be waiting nearby,” Tavra said. 

“Wait, don’t go yet,” Onica stepped back. “You may be different now, but that changes nothing. You're still here and I'd be lost without you.” 

“But it does, it changes so much.”

“The biggest difference I see is that we can be together now. Not all is lost my love. You’re here when I wake and when I sleep. We finally have time.”

“Time enough to get sick of each other.” Tavra said with a half smile. 

“Don’t count on that.”

Tavra stepped forward into one final kiss before letting go of the dreamfast. They faded apart and the world came back into view. She found herself resting against Onica’s collar bone. 

Things were different now. But she had weathered many hardships before, only to find something unexpected and worthwhile on the other side. After all, it was the raging winds and merciless tides that first brought her to Onica. And now they had each other and in that Tavra found hope.

**Author's Note:**

> A late submission for Tavronica week, but worth waiting for (I think)
> 
> This is an add on to a scene that happens in Tides of the Dark Crystal where Tavra reveals some of her memories of Onica to Amri
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
